This invention lies in the field of machines and methods for endwise connection of varying lengths of paper strip material to produce bundles of such material in continuous form having a total length equivalent to a considerable number of the individual lengths. It is more particularly directed to a machine and method for re-connecting a plurality of bundles of used computer paper which were originally a continuous length but were burst or separated at the conclusion of individual programs.
The use of computers is growing rapidly throughout all types of business and industry and the use of paper is growing correspondingly. Computer printout continuous forms supplied to users comprise large bundles made up of a single length of paper perforated across its width at uniform intervals to form hinge lines and burst or separation lines dividing the entire length into a multiplicity of sheets of the same dimension which are fan-folded back and forth on each other to define a generally cubical package or bundle.
A bundle is set in place on the computer and its free end is fed into the printing section which advances the paper with sprocket wheels engaging sprocket holes in the marginal portions of the paper. As the paper leaves the computer it automatically folds into a new bundle. When a program is completed, the paper is separated at the next perforated fold line and the program is removed for further use. This process is repeated until the entire supply bundle is used up.
The used bundles are normally thrown away after analysis or other use because the computer must have a continuous supply and the used bundles are too small, varying from a few to hundreds of pages. This type of paper is very expensive and considerable loss is suffered by failure to use the unprinted side. Makeshift splicing of one bundle to another is not a satisfactory solution because the jointure must be as accurate as the original strip in order to work properly in the machine. Previous efforts to recycle this material have not met with any worthwhile degree of success.